When I Was Your Man
by NightWild
Summary: Draco should've bought her flowers and held her hand, should've gave her all his hours, when he had the chance. Now his baby's dancing, and she's dancing with another man.


**When I Was Your Man**

**Summary:** Draco should've bought her flowers and held her hand, should've gave her all his hours, when he had the chance. Now his baby's dancing, and she's dancing with another man.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the song "When I Was Your Man". They both belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Draco sat glumly in his chair. It was the annual celebration at the Ministry of Magic. They would have it every year to celebrate the defeat of Voldemort 10 years ago. Now, here he was, staring at the beautiful woman dancing gracefully across the dance floor with her current boyfriend. Hermione was laughing at something the man said and Draco looked away. He stood up and walked over to the DJ, trying to still keep his cool and calm posture, even though deep inside, he was the complete opposite. He was broken and it was still all his fault.

The DJ nodded at what Draco had whispered into his ear and he stopped the music. The crowd dispersed and they went back to their seats. Draco went up the stage with a guitar in hand, sat down on a stool provided for him and started strumming.

"_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now__  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same__  
When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down__  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name__  
It all just sounds like oooh_

_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize__  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand__  
Should have given all my hours when I had the chance__  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance__  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man"_

Draco saw Hermione staring intently at him, she was close to tears and so was he and they both tried to stop them from falling. He continued singing.

_"My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways__  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life__  
Now I'll never, never get to clean out the mess I'm made__  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes__  
It all just sounds like oooh_

_Too young, too dumb to realize__  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand__  
Should have given all my hours when I had the chance__  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance__  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man"_

Hermione was smiling sadly now. All the memories came flooding back. It was hard to fight back the tears and so she just looked down at her feet. She was ashamed and guilty for breaking his heart, but he caused it. He had to pay the price. She looked up once again.

"_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong__  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late__  
To try and apologize for my mistakes__  
But I just want you to know..._

_I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds yours hands__  
Give you all his hours when he has the chance__  
Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance__  
Do all the things I should have done when I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done when I was your man"_

Draco watched as Hermione pushed her seat away, run to him and hugged him. He whispered only two words to her and it was "I'm sorry." Hermione nodded, went back to her new man and they left. She gave him one last look and he saw a tear roll down her cheeks. He prayed he'd give her flowers and hold her hands, give her all his hours, when he has the chance, take her to every party, because, boy, did she love to dance. He prayed he'd do all the things he should've done, when he was her man.

* * *

**A.N. **Long time, no post! I feel so embarrassed. But here's a one-shot that I decided to write since I was feeling a little sad and confused about my feelings for someone and so that I could make up for the many months I haven't written! I hope you love the story, even though it was really depressing.


End file.
